


Five Times Jayne Won and River Lost

by toxic_corn



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic_corn/pseuds/toxic_corn
Summary: The title is also a summary.





	Five Times Jayne Won and River Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jaynedancing's prompt.

1\. The Amazing Race

 

“Bet I can beat you back to the ship,” River said jauntily.

 

Jayne snorted. “You really are crazy, aren’t ya?"

 

“ _OnetwothreeGO_!” And she was off like a shot.

 

“Hey!” Jayne dropped the sack he was carrying and sprinted after her, arms pumping, fully powering it to overtake her. The girl had taken an unfair advantage.

 

Just when it was looking like she’d win, he got an extra burst of speed and passed her, hitting the ramp first.

 

“WOO!” Jayne pumped his fists in the air, victorious. He grinned but stopped when he saw Mal and Zoe a few feet away, looking at him like he’d gone batshit.

 

“Where’s those supplies I sent you out for, Jayne?” Mal asked, eyes narrowing.

 

Jayne’s arms dropped to his sides, trying to think of a way to explain that wouldn’t end badly.

 

“It was my fault, captain,” River said. “I dropped the bag when I started the race. I’ll go get it.” She turned around and went back the way they came.

 

“While she’s doin’ that, Jayne, you come help stow this cargo.” Mal pointed at some crates.

 

“Sure, Mal.” Jayne cast a look over his shoulder at River’s retreating figure. She was really growing into a damn fine woman.

 

 

2\. Wrong Game

 

“It’s not fair,” River said, looking at the boots on the table. “You have more clothing than I do.”

 

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted to play this.” He looked at the articles of clothing on the table. “Let’s see, we got boots, socks, ‘n panties. They look lonesome. Better give ‘em a dress for company.”

 

River grumbled and unzipped the back of her dress.

 

“What’re ya bitchin’ about, you still got a-” His eyes nearly fell out of his head. The crazy girl didn’t wear a bra.

 

Her arms moved as if to cross over her chest but she kept them at her sides as she gave Jayne an almost defiant look.

 

Jayne’s gaze zeroed in on her hardening nipples. “Oh baby girl,” he breathed, tossing the cards over his shoulder, “We’re playin’ the wrong game.”

 

 

3\. High Stakes

 

“We got some news for you all,” Mal said to the assembled crew. He slid an arm through Inara’s, smiling brightly at her. “Me and ‘Nara are gettin’ hitched!”

 

Everyone expressed their congratulations except River, who scowled.

 

“Albatross?” Mal frowned. “Somethin’ wrong?”

 

“Yes,” she snapped. “Couldn’t you have waited a week?” She spun on her heel and stomped off to her bunk.

 

They all shared stunned looks.

 

“Aw, don’t mind her any,” Jayne said. “We had a bet goin’ on when you two was gonna announce your big day. I was gettin’ worried there for a bit; one more week and River woulda won.”

 

Simon looked puzzled. “A bet has upset her _that_ much?”

 

Jayne grinned. “Sure has. Stakes were too high. She’s gotta do all my chores for a month.”

 

 

4\. Hollow Victory

 

It had been six months since Kenny went missing.

 

Five months since they got the first set of fingers in the post.

 

Four months since they got the hands.

 

Three months since Niska sent the condolence card: Most sorry to hear about your late pilot.

 

River had cried for a week. Didn’t eat much for six. She started sleeping in Jayne’s bunk a month ago. They didn’t do anything, River wasn’t at all ready and Jayne wasn’t a big enough bastard to press her. He just held her close during the night and was there when the horrible nightmares came, soothing her gently back to reality.

 

He couldn’t help but feel elated to have that much with her, even though he knew it made him a real son of a bitch. It was just unfortunate for River to lose so much in order for Jayne to win a little happiness.

 

5\. Your Turn

 

“Your turn,” River murmured, pushing Jayne’s side.

 

He growled, refusing to open his eyes.

 

“Jayne,” River said a little louder.

 

“I heard ya,” he snarled. “And it’s _yer_ turn.”

 

“It is not!” 

 

“Is too!”

 

River sat up and scowled. “There’s only one way to solve this.”

 

Grumbling, Jayne rolled to his side and held up a fist at the same time River did.

 

He threw rock, she threw scissors.

 

“It _was_ your turn,” River hissed as she kicked the blankets off of her and climbed out of bed.

 

“Tell Jamey I say hi,” Jayne muttered, rolling back onto his stomach and back into sleep.

 

River gave her husband a nasty look before stumbling to their crying child’s crib.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I killed Kenny again because early commenters grumped that his first death was "too good" for him. So I did it again, horribly. Poor Kenny.


End file.
